That Should Be Me
by Zelly Beans
Summary: "This is so wrong, I can't go on. Do you believe that that should be me?" A Rimahiko fanfic. Sorry, still working on my summaries. xD Please Enjoy !


**A songfic I decided to do. I don't like Justin Bieber that much but this song hit me. They're all in middle school here, so it's more appropriate for this drama to happen. Well, sorta. XD Please Enjoy~ :)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Shugo Chara. Ü **

* * *

_**Nagihiko's P.O.V**_

_**Everybody's laughin' in my mind  
Rumors spreadin' about this other guy**_

"Hey, have you heard? Mashiro-san's dating Kirishima-kun now!", a girl with brown hair gushed.

"The guy with cow-lick hair? Gross! She's better off with Fujisaki-sama.", her friend swooned.

"I know right? But they broke up."

"Oh. Right. Too bad." A moment of silence, and both girls burst into laughter.

I still don't get why everyone seems to enjoy my misery. Sure, I may deserve it, but I never _wanted _to kiss that Saaya. Too bad no one believes that she forced me into it. And too bad Rima saw everything. Now Rima, _my _Rima, is said to be off with another guy. We only "cooled-off" 2 days ago! Gee, "cooled-off". I sound like a sissy. I sighed. This is the last thing I need. I'm single, everyone thinks I'm a jerk, and I'm turning into a sissy. Great. Life loves me.

"Is something wrong, Nagi?", a voice asked. I turned around to see Amu. **(A/N: I bet you were hoping it was Rima. xD) **

"Nothing I can't handle, Amu-chan!" _Psh, yeah right._

_**Do you do what you did when you did with me?  
Does he love you the way I can?**_

I watched them closely. Watched them for a week now. She wasn't as happy as she was with me, I could tell. Sometimes, when Kirishima would try to kiss her, she'd immediately flinch away. She never did that to me.

As for _him, _he was using her. He could never love her the way I did. He seldom ate lunch with her, they barely even hung out together! When she and I were still together, we were inseperable. But I can't compare. I don't have the right to. Well, not _anymore._

_**Did you forget all the plans that you made with me?  
'Cuz baby, I didnt.**__  
_

A few days before we... "cooled-off" (I have GOT to find a new term for this...), we planned to go to the movies. Spend the weekend together. Do homework over at my place and maybe even do a few non-school-realated things, if you know what I mean. I could never forget all those plans. Every day I spent with her was precious. But apparently, she forget all about that, about _us. _And I couldn't help but think about how much it hurt to know that.

_**That should be me, holdin' your hand  
That should be me, makin' you laugh  
That should be me, this is so sad  
That should be me, that should be me  
That should be me feelin' your kiss  
That should be me, buyin' you gifts  
This is so wrong, I can't go on  
Do you believe  
That that should be me?**_

I listened to this song on the radio. I connected to it, I _related _to it. I felt like it was the perfect song to fit my emotions. _Rima-chan, when are you gonna realize it?_

"That should be me."__

Said you needed a little time from my mistakes  
It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced

-flashback-

"Nagihiko. I just need a little time to think. You know, straighten things out. You can't expect me to forgive and forget."

"I know, I know. I understand. Take as long as you want. But Rima."

"Yes?"

"I'll always love you."

-flashback ended-

And I wasn't lying. It's been about 3 months since that day we broke up (Yes, I found a new term.) and I still love her. Even if she's been going steady with Kirishima, I can't help but cling on that last shimmer of hope. _Because I don't want to think about her replacing me. Because, to me, she's irreplaceable. _

_**Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies  
Watcha doin' to me?  
Your taking him where we used to go  
Now if your trying to break my heart?  
It's workin, cuz you know  
**_

The gang, the former Guardians except Rima, along with Ikuto and Utau for I don't know what reason, offered to take me out to the movies this weekend. They've all noticed how bum I've been ever since our break-up so they offered to cheer me up. I appreciated it but did they NECESSARILY have to take me to the _exact same theater _where Rima and I used to go to?

"AMU-CHII!"

"Hey, Yaya-chan! So, Nagi's been so sad lately, huh?"

"He loved her. He still does.", Yaya whispered. Unfortunately for her, I had sharp ears. I felt tears prick my eyes. She was right.

"C'mon, Former New Jack, cheer up!", Kuukai yelled.

"He's right. You can't just lock yourself with your misery for the rest of you life!", Utau agreed.

"Wow, did you guys just _agree _on something?", I asked, incredulous and trying to change the subject. It worked, too. They both blushed.

"OMG, Utau-chiiii! You never told me~ I call dibs on bridesmaid!", Yaya yelled.

"Heyyy! You can't just "call dibs" on that! But _I'm _gonna be the bridesmaid, right Utau?", Amu muttered to Utau, who was furiously blushing.

"You guys SHUT UP! I am NOT planning on getting married anytime soon!", Utau exclaimed.

While the group was being dysfunctional, I looked toward the entrance of the movie theater and saw something I never, ever wanted to see.

".God,"

I saw Rima with her new -gag- boyfriend enter and buy tickets. I can't _believe _that she actually _took_ that guy here. I felt a terrifying pain in my heart. As if it were breaking. _I'm _supposed to be that guy. _I'm _supposed to be buying her popcorn and laughing at that old lady with almost no teeth. If that's so, then I wonder why I'm standing here, staring at them helplessly, just hoping_, hoping _that my face would suddenly appear beside hers?

_**That should be me, holdin' your hand  
That should be me, makin' you laugh  
That should be me, this is so sad  
That should be me, that should be me  
That should be me feelin' your kiss  
That should be me, buyin' you gifts  
This is so wrong, i can't go on  
Do you believe  
That that should be me?**_

I need to know should I fight for love  
Or disarm?

_**It's getting harder to shield  
This pain is my heart  
**_

Is this really worth it? I mean, she just took her boyfriend to _our _movie theater, _our _place last week. And I'm still single. Sure, a few dates once in a while but never something serious. It was never the same with Rima. I felt at ease, I didn't have to worry about rambling, or being boring, or _anything._ I just had to be me. I can't find a girl like that anymore. Someone who makes me feel the way I feel with her. But is it worth it, to wait for her? After months now, after all this hurt and pain and depression and, ugh, Amu making me go to a _few _therapy sessions (try 11.), is it still worth it?

_**'Cuz That should be me, holdin' your hand  
That should be me, makin' you laugh  
That should be me, this is so sad  
That should be me, that should be me  
That should be me feelin' your kiss  
That should be me, buyin' you gifts  
This is so wrong, i can't go on  
Do you believe  
That that should be me**_

That should be me

_**That should be me**_

_**That should be me**_

_**That should be me**_

A year and 6 months ago on this exact same day, September 18, Rima and I confessed to each other. We became us, we became the _it _couple. I decided to go to the park where we always celebrated our monthly anniversaries and I was shocked that she was there too.

Except she wasn't alone.

"Hey, Rima-chan. Why'd you take me here?", I heard Kirishima ask. I quickly hid behind a tree.

"This place... It's important to me. This is where..." She took a deep breath. "Nevermind that." I felt my stomach do a flip.

"Okay, whatever makes you happy." Then I saw his head lean down, but only a part of it 'cuz the tree was blocking his (gigantic) head. _He's going to kiss her, isn't he? _I moved my head to see what was happening and, well.

They were kissing.

I, ever since the day Rima and I broke up, have never kissed anyone. Yet. And it hurt me a lot to know that she's... _moved on _a;ready_. _After all those months together, I never knew that I could feel this pathetic. So I did the first thing that popped in my mind.

Sing the perfect song. And just hope she could hear me.

" _'Cuz That should be me, holdin' your hand  
That should be me, makin' you laugh  
That should be me, this is so sad  
That should be me, that should be me  
That should be me feelin' your kiss  
That should be me, buyin' you gifts  
This is so wrong, i can't go on  
Do you believe..."_

"Dude, somethin' wrong?", Ikuto interrupted out of nowhere. Sure, Yoru might be gone already but he can still, _somehow, _pop out of anywhere. Trees included. When I heard him ask that question, I felt a tear run down my cheek and my heart ache so much that I felt like fainting. I leaned my head against the tree as I watched Rima and Kirishima (even their _names _rhyme. Disgusting.) have their moment.

"Ikuto, after all this time, I still believe that that should be me."

* * *

**Well, that wasn't a happy ending. I hated how Nagi didn't do anything about it. Or _couldn't. _It hurt me to write this but the song was too good to pass up. xD So, I'm not gonna say this story sucked. I will say nothing except- **

**REVIEW~ Please and thank you. Ü (And that rhymed! Weeeird.)**

**_Lizzie-Chan ~ I'm out._**


End file.
